


The story of Jiyuu

by actualsatan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, Garou is kind of an asshole tbh, Garou turned out to be named Garrow, Kind of kidnapping, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentions of group rape, Original work - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Royalty, Sorcerers, Underage - Freeform, asshole, at least Jiyuu likes him, but he means well, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualsatan/pseuds/actualsatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christopher is a prince but that's not what he wants. He decides to escape his court and ends up being hunted by guards. But what happens when a mysterious black haired man saves him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story of Jiyuu

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so these two dorks are my newest "head friends" as I call them. They would not stop bugging me tonight so I've written and slept and written and slept. It's extremely messily written because as I said I slept when I wrote this ! Anyhow, I might write more about them if you want to, just tell me!

Prince Christopher had waited so long for this. It was dark and the whole castle was fast asleep. The young prince had already prepared a backpack with necessities and now was the time. He was going to flee the castle and never return. Slowly, as if he was scared to be heard, he got out of his bed and from under his bed he took out the backpack. He placed it atop the bed as he changed clothes from his night gown to something far more practical. Picking up his back pack, he cringed it over his petite shoulders as he opened the heavy door to his room. The brunette peaked outside and to his relief nobody was there so he snuck out, jogging forth. He knew the guards positions and routes, of course he would after fourteen years in this hellhole. What he did not have in his calculation was the fact that the two guards in the hallway was still there, chatting away with two maids and Christopher had to throw himself behind the staircase rail to avoid being seen. And as if it had been on a cue, a loud bang heard from a side room and the guards rushed there as the maids disappeared and the young prince took his chance and ran for the door. As he slammed the door behind him he heard somebody call after him and all too soon the alarm clocks sound and he just knew he would never make it out of the castle grounds. He ran as fast as he could, the guards yelling after him. He had never been this scared before and he could feel his blood pulse in his ears as he rounded a corner. Without understanding anything of what happened he was being picked up by his backpack and hauled up onto a small ledge to a locked side door. He was just about to scream when a strong hand covered his mouth and jaw, keeping him still and silent. His heart was pounding like crazy and he watched in fear as the guards ran past them, looking around confused as to where the hostage had gone. They kept searching and once they were gone the strong hands released the petite prince and he darted backwards to take a look at his saviour. The man was tall and well built, but not too big. He had thick wavy black hair that reached him all the way to his lower back. His eyes was brightly yellow despite the darkness. His face had sharp lines and his nose was large and slightly crooked but still very carefully chiseled - like every part of his face. He was dressed in a dark robe of some sort and Christopher wondered if he was perhaps a priest or anything like that.  
"We better get away from court grounds," the man suddenly spoke before Christopher had any chance of asking who he was. And before he had the chance to even reply, one of the strong hands closed around his wrist and he was pulled along. He tried to pull away but it was futile.  
"S-sir, please let go of me," he said and tugged at his wrist again. The man did not seem to hear him - or perhaps he simply ignored the request because he remained with his hand wrapped around the tiny wrist. Christopher found himself unable to do anything but follow the raven haired man. And honestly, as long as it got him away from the castle it didn't particularly matter if he was being held onto by a stranger. It was a nice change to not being treated like royalty.  
"You never told me your name, sir," Christopher tried again. At that he earned a deep chortle.  
"You never told me yours either," he replied without looking at the young teenager as he made his way forward. Christopher swallowed and glanced down.  
"My name is Garrow," the man then said. "And you're prince Christopher." The later was a statement rather than a question and Christopher didn't know what to reply. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be offended or not by this man knowing who he was and still treating him like an equal. He settled with not offended but he would definitely ask why later. For now all he had to focus on was escaping the godforsaken castle. 

Garrow helped Christopher into the town but when he tried to say thank you and keep walking he was stopped and then Garrow was pulling him along again. Christopher found himself both scared and curious and he tried a little to struggle but it was helpless. They kept walking for what felt like forever and slowly the buildings got fewer, smaller and wider apart until they stopped completely. That's when Garrow stopped as well. In front of the very last house in the city. It was rather big compared to the other houses this far out. Garrow did not let go of Christopher until they were inside and the door was locked.  
"Did you just kidnap me?" Christopher asked as he watched Garrow remove his shoes and robe, revealing that he wore black jeans and a white T-shirt under.  
"Yes, it seems like I did," he said calmly after a few moments of silence as he hung up his robe on a hook.  
"Do you not appreciate my efforts to help you escape?" He asked with just the tiniest trace of venom to his voice.  
Christopher cringed off his backpack and placed it on the floor as he too removed his shoes.  
"Thank you, mister Garrow, for helping me escape the castle," he said with as much gratitude he could. What he earned was a ruffle of his hair.  
"I shall make something to eat, then you should sleep," Garrow's voice hid no trace of venom anymore. 

Garrow had shown Christopher to the room that would be his, he had also explained the rules. They were nothing weird, really, except for one, this he didn't quite understand.  
"You pay for yourself with your body," he had said and dead stared into the prince's eyes. He didn't really understand. He would be pleased to help with house chores, especially if Garrow would let him live here. The man was truly an angel.  
Christopher thought about what Garrow had said earlier as he laid in his bed, which was tiny and rather hard compared to his king sized bed at the castle. But he found himself enjoying it anyways. He couldn't fall asleep though, he was too worked up from the nights events. All he could do was to lay there in the dark and stare out into nothing, trying to grasp what he had actually done. That's why he was confused when Garrow entered his room. 

"You're still not sleeping, kid," he said without carrying any special tone of voice. He left the door ajar, a small ray of light illuminating the otherwise completely dark room. With a small sigh the man sat down in the edge of the bed, placing one of his big hands on Christopher's blanket covered hip. His other hand rested in his lap, relaxed on its back.  
"I'm too wind up to be able to relax," the boy replied, trying to focus his eyes to make out Garrow's facial features.  
"Do you want me to unwind you?" The dark haired male asked with a tiny trace of amusement. Christopher gave a small nod and was just going to reply when his cover was ripped off of his body and Garrow was hovering above him.  
"Have you ever been fucked before, kid?" He asked, his voice low and raspy. Christopher did not know what 'fucked' meant but he was going to assume he had not.  
"I-I don't know what fucked means, sir." His reply was quiet, but he did not avert his eyes.  
"You know what a dick is, right? A member, your manhood?" Garrow went on, and Christopher nodded because he knew what a member was. He was not stupid.  
"Boys like you have very small dicks," Garrow purred and without any warning he placed his hand between Christopher's legs, rubbing it. The sensation made the boy yelp and he could feel his member getting hard instantly.  
"And us grown up men have very big dicks," he continued and took Christopher's hand in his and placed it on his own crotch, squeezing.  
"And we grown up men like to put our dicks in other men's asses. Or I guess most men prefer the women counterpart of a dick, their pussy, or vagina. I'm not gonna lie, pussy is pretty sweet, so wet and hot and pulsating, sensitive all over," he purred as he slipped his big hand inside of the prince's pants, tracing the boys head with his thumb.  
"But personally I prefer boys like you. I want to bury my dick in your tight ass an make you scream. That is fucking." Garrow stopped talking but kept touching the boys throbbing member. He couldn't reply but he knew he had never done it, but he had seen his parents do it once or twice. Garrow then pulled away and stood up, leaving the prince in a gasping mess, easily stripping out of his clothes in the matter of seconds, his erected member springing free. He was huge compared to Christopher. He crawled back down onto the bed, but didn't hover over over the boy like before, but he laid down besides him.  
"Go on, touch it," he said low and seductive and Christopher couldn't do anything but sit up and reach out for the big, pulsing dark member that so neatly laid across his stomach. Soft groans left the black haired males throat and eventually he grabbed a rather rough hold of Christopher's hair and guided him down between his legs.  
"Suck it," he ordered and the prince had no idea how. This thing was in no way going to fit inside his mouth. But he complied like the good boy he was and darted his tongue out to lick the swollen, leaking head. His other two hands grabbed a hold of the base as he opened wide and took in as much of the warm member in his mouth, sucking on it like he would to an ice cream.  
Garrow's hand tightened around his hair and soon enough he tugged at it and forced the boy into motion, guiding his head up an down. Deeper growls left his throat and he worked the boy faster, actual moans leaving his mouth before he thrust his hips up into the boys throat, earning a gag and small nails digging into his stomach. He kept going for a while, the boy getting more an more desperate to break free and eventually Garrow let him off. The prince gasped for air, coughing several times.  
"Better get ready again, because it will go on until I say otherwise," he purred and pulled Christopher on top of him by his hair and without a warning he pushed two fingers inside the boys spent mouth.  
"Suck them like you did to my cock," he purred and the prince blindly followed his order, sucking the fingers hard and fast, it being easier since they weren't even close to the members size.  
Somewhere along the way Garrow added a third finger to his mouth fucking and them pulled out, wordlessly trailing them down to the boys ass, roughly pushing two inside, causing the boy to cry out.  
"I-it hu-urts!" He hiccuped and tried to squirm away from Garrow's fingers but the man just held him still with his free hand, his squirming only causing his legs to fall down on either side of the mans narrow hips, and that resulted in the fingers digging deeper into his ass.  
"P-please it re-ally hurts!" Tears were prickling his eyes, slowly rolling down his cheeks. If two fingers hurt this much, the mans member would rip him apart. The pain would be unbearable. He would die. He was sure of it.  
"I-I don't l-l-like be-eing f-fuck-ed," he stuttered out through sobs and Garrow gave another rumbling chuckle.  
"If you relax it will feel better, kid."  
The words made it sound so easy and Christopher clutched his fingers against Garrow's chest, his head hanging low, his face his by his long brown hair. Tears were dripping down his cheeks and pooling on Garrow's chest, sliding in between the black hair which formed a small stripe between his breasts. Christopher wondered if he would ever get chest hair like that. Garrow's arms were also very hairy and he had a days stubble, and he was over all very beautiful. Christopher had to admit that. And the man had been right, after a few moments of relaxation the fingers buried in his anus didn't her equally as much. His tears stopped and he relaxed furthermore. Gently Garrow let go of him once he did that and gently pulled out his fingers before even gentler push them inside again. The small boy tensed up again because it hurt but Garrow took a new hold of the boys own member which had started to go flaccid again and started to jerk him off fast. A moan escaped the boys throat and he closed his eyes and accidentally clenched around the mans fingers, causing him to cry out again. Garrow groaned at how tight it was and crooked his fingers to find the spot. When he found it it was not hard to tell because the boys back arched and he cried out the filthiest moan and his member twitched and leaked of pre-cum and the fourth thrust into that spot he could not hold back, but he came, hard and much, all across Garrow's chest. He could not stop the filthy sounds he was making and Garrow could barely handle it. He added a third finger to his prepping, the boy too spent to even care, and once that was done he flipped them over and pulled out his fingers.  
"This I'm sure will hurt, but you're such a good boy, you will take all of masters cock, won't you?" He purred as he reached for the bed table, finding a bottle of lubricant. This was not the first time he had fucked boys in this very bed.  
He coated his throbbing member and lined up against Christopher's pulsating hole, he could feel it twitch against his swollen head and without a warning he pushed all the way inside in one movement.  
The boy was right, he could not handle this but his voice had gone out as a cause of the ripping pain. He gasped for air, his nails having dug rather deep wounds in Garrow's arms, and tears rolled down his face anew. Once he found his voice he cried out for Garrow to stop, begging him through racking sobs. He was sure his ass was ripped into two and he would split entirely when Garrow started moving. But the man did not, he just stayed still, waiting for the boy to accommodate to having a nine inch cock in his ass. And as soon as the boy stopped crying and could breathe he started to thrust, slowly at first but then slowly building up a rhythm. It was such a long time since he had been able to fuck a young boy like this. He loved everything about it, from the clenching, way too tight asshole he was buried in to the crying, pained expression on the boys face.  
"You're free now," he nearly hissed, trying to stay composed. One hand grabbed Christopher's jaw and forced the younger to look at him.  
Christopher tried to nod, tears still streaming down his face.  
"But as long as you live here you live by my rules, is that clear to you?"  
Christopher nodded again.  
"Good. Also, as long as you live here, you will be called Jiyuu. It means freedom or liberty. I don't want a bratty prince strutting around in my house."  
Christopher nodded once more, closing his eyes.  
The night he spent with Garrow was the night the old him died. He would never be Prince Christopher again. Neither would he ever become King Christopher. He would forever be known as Jiyuu from this day forth. He cut off his long hair, he started to do house chores, he was forced into adulthood by Garrow, but it did not really bother him. He was free to go, but he was spellbound by the man, finding himself unable to break free. He grew up quickly, both mentally and physically. Garrow taught him lots of things including simple magic. When he did well he was rewarded, sometimes in the means of having a day off from his work as the house keeper, sometimes as in Garrow would go down on him and give him he best head he would ever get. Sometimes he was just treated to a fancy dinner. It depended a lot on what he did. This also applied to the punishments. If he screwed up he would get punished for it. Garrow was a very rough man and he was sometimes a little too fond of cries of pain for Jiyuu's liking, but he weighed up for it. Mostly his punishments included bondage gear, spanking and orgasm denial, and a lot of verbal disgracing. A dozen times he had been tied up and left alone in the dark for a day or more, a handful of times he had been thrown out of the house, and a few times had he been passed around as a toy between Garrow's friends. That was the worst punishment of them all. He only wanted his raven haired master to touch him. Nobody else was allowed to, and yet... Yet Garrow let his filthy friends touch him, fuck him, shove their disgusting dicks into his mouth and cum in his face. They used him for their pleasure for hours upon hours all while Garrow sat in the corner of the room looking more and more gloomy as the time went on and eventually he would stop the men disgracing his property, his pet, and he would throw them out, and then he would carry the used boy into the bathroom and wash him, and then carry him to his own bed, give him head and let him fall asleep in his arms. That's were the only times he had actually considered breaking free from the man, but he always found himself incapable of it at the small signs of affection. He was in love, and very much so. Very much so...


End file.
